Promises
by XoverMasta
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always keeps his promise... especially the promises to return... no matter what. NaruXMoka DISCONTINUED FOR LOSS OF INSPIRATION :/
1. It's a Promise

**Hey guys I know what some of ya are thinking already….**

**It's probably along the lines of, "WHAT THE CLUNK ARE YOU SHUCKING THINKING YOU SHANK WRITING ANOTHER STORY WHEN YOU BARELY STARTED THE FIRST ONE!"**

**(Won't get if you didn't read the Maze Runner.)**

**Welllll you see this idea just popped into my head when I was reading The True Monster by lord of the land of fire. (Which I just finished after like three days of reading almost none stop!) So I know I may be taking some of this fanfiction writer's GREAT-no amazing-material, but I am definitely putting some twists of my own, and will make this **_**my**_** story. Because seriously the other idea I thought would be cool was taken by another author… The naru/Rosa story ideas are very limited.**

**Sooo anyway let this begin.**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or Naruto… if I did, I would give Inner Moka more screening time, and make Naruto EVEN MORE Bad Shucking ass.**

**Also warning my first chapters tend to be a little sad and dark...**

* * *

**It's a promise**

Betrayal.

Desperation.

Anguish.

And…failure.

Failure…

That word haunted Naruto, as he felt the world spin around him. Bile filled his throat at that word.

Failure.

He failed…

At retrieving Sasuke, at keeping his promise to Sakura-chan, at everything.

He deserved to die.

The villagers would be happy right?

The damn Baka fox would die with him just as they always wanted.

He would die here… and now.

He had no regrets, or doubts.

All he felt was peace.

Finally…

And yet… he didn't want to die here yet.

**Fight.**

He wanted something to regret never doing.

He didn't want to give people the satisfaction of his death. He wanted to die for a purpose; he didn't want to die like a failure. Something he was called all his life.

The bile in his throat disappeared; his death was to be of his victory not because he was struck down.

**RISE!**

He wanted to live.

**What DO YOU WANT!**

_I WAN__**T TO LIVE!**_

**DONE!**

Xx

Moka let out a sigh, the human world was beginning to wear down on her, no it had already done that… The human world was beginning to break her.

_None_ of them understood, or believed.

All of those _humans _just didn't understand.

She was an outcast, and it hurt _her_.

No… It tore her apart. The pain of loneliness, she hated it. She hated them. She hated each and every one of them, for making her feel this pain. She sometimes even hated her inner self for making her suffer alone, while she slept peacefully in the rosario… Although she knew the hatred she felt towards her vampire self was undeserved… she just couldn't help it.

Moka bit her lip her fists forming tight fists. Luckily school was already out, so she didn't have to see any (or punch any) of her so called _classmates, _for the rest of the day, and hopefully no other human either. As she was in her little getaway she was almost positive she would see no other person out here. She had found these fields a couple of months ago, and spent more time here than her own apartment; finding the peace satisfying, and calming.

And seeing she was alone Moka ran a hand through her bubble gum locks and took in a deep shaky breath trying to calm herself as she did almost every day. She then closed her eyes tears swelling in them as she remembered… a faint memory… barely there… but there… if that made sense… another hand stroking her hair telling her of how precious she was, listless things that she loved to hear… and then the memory was gone.

Once again.

And once again Moka sighed, her emerald orbs opening once again to stare up at the clouds, loving the shapes they formed. Giggling to herself her gaze scanned over the field, and that's when she saw it.

It was an orange mass/thing.

Slowly and cautiously Moka approached the animal her muscles tense… until the scent hit her.

The mouthwatering scent.

The scent of his blood.

Blood.

Moka inhaled through her nose taking in the delicious overwhelming smell. It smelled fresh, and warm. Unconsciously she sat down and began leaning forward, the scent putting her in a trance. If she had not been in her blood lust state she would have seen the boy's eye lids begin to flutter. Although of course she did not notice as she bit the boy's neck, the delectable drops of ruby flowing slowly into her mouth.

"Wha—"

Moka quickly pulled back wide eyed at what she had just done. Her emerald eyes meeting cerulean blue and stayed there. Both of them too shocked to waver their gaze.

"W-where am I?" the boy managed to choke out his facial expression becoming harder. "Who are you?"

_And how the hell did I end up here you baka fox?_

_**Be grateful brat.**_ The Kyuubi snarled huffing behind the bars; _**I just saved your sorry hide.**_

_Like hell you did! Again how did I end up here!_

_**I transported you.**_

_What! _Naruto screeched in his head.

_**You may not feel it, but your injured… that bastard Uchiha got you… Damn that whole name to the shinigami.**_

… _Damn it._

_**Heal kit. **_The Kyuubi snarled softly before his voice became hard again, _**AND DO NOT EVER EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU LIKE THIS AGAIN!**_

_Hai, _Naruto muttered wincing at the Kyuubi's booming voice before ending the conversation his attention turning to the… beauty… in front of him.

"Akashiya Moka."

_Huh must have missed my location, _Naruto thought absently as he stared at the girl in front of him. _M-my kami… The Kyuubi just sent me to heaven._

"Ummm," Moka poked her fingers together in a very Hinata like fashion, "What's your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo!" Naruto said with his signature foxy grin not taking his gaze off of Moka not used to having such a pretty girl in a close proximity. _She is like a prettier… and nicer Sakura-chan…_

"S-sorry about that."

"What?"

Moka pointed to the spot he was unknowingly rubbing.

"Huh… oh no problem…" Naruto said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "So umm… if you don't mind… W-what was." Naruto swallowed remembering her lips on his neck. Hey as goofy and immaturely as he acts he is still a teenage boy, "that." He finished weakly.

"Oh." Moka said her eyes casting downward, "S-sorry about that you see… I-I am a vampire." Now she cast her eyes down waiting for the "liar," and "freak" she was now used to.

"Ok."

Her eyes quickly shot upward open in shock, "W-what? Y-you believe me?"

Naruto shrugged, "Of course, I mean you sort of… kind of bit me right?" Naruto said uncertainly smiling. "And you got some of my blood on your lip, so of course I believe you." Naruto finished way more cheerily than a normal guy would.

"Oh," Moka blushed quickly licking her lip to remove any other traces of his blood, "Sorry."

Naruto answered by laughing making her blush an even deeper shade of red flushing in embarrassment. Although on the inside she was laughing along, this boy… she didn't even know him and yet… She felt this connection.

"Naruto-san." Moka said nervously.

"Just Naruto," Naruto smiled composing himself from his fits of laughter. "or Naruto-kun that's alright."

"N-Naruto-kun," Moka swallowed, "Will you… be my friend?"

At this Naruto froze and Moka stiffened ready for his rejection silently cursing herself for even asking.

"Are you kidding!"

"Sorry I-"

"That would be totally freaking awesome! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered throwing a fist pump. "I now have a vampire as friend that's awesome!"

_Thank you Kyuubi for sending me to this wonderful place!_

Moka slowly allowed a smile to cross her beautiful features before tackling Naruto in a hug making them both blush slightly.

Moka because it was one of her first times ever hugging a boy… a pretty attractive one at that.

Naruto blushed; even though this girl was the same age as him was already growing a figure, and he wasn't exactly used to any affectionate physical contact yet.

Even though both of them were semi-embarassed neither of them stepped in to break the contact. Both of them trying to get used to the feeling of hugging, and unconsciously Naruto squeezed tighter.

The thoughts of Sasuke, his promise, Sakura-chan, the Kyuubi, and the villagers sweeping through his mind. The feeling of someone close made him feel… secure somehow. And even the thought of his long time crush didn't make him let go of the girl in his arms.

_**Kit, hurry… it is time to go.**_

_Not now Kyuubi… just this once… I made a friend… please?_

_**Kit I finished healing your internal wounds; it's time to go BACK to the village. **_

"Moka-san… chan," Naruto said somehow the term fit her… maybe even better than Sakura, "I-I," his voice began to crack, "have to go now."

"W-what?" Moka squeaked staring up at her new friend eyes wide with alarm tears already filling them, "Why?"

"I just have to go." Naruto said not wanting to tell too many details. "I'm sorry."

"Don't go," Moka sobbed into his shirt, "Please, just don't go I-I just made a friend… I don't want to lose you." Her hands gripped his shirt.

Naruto's heart was breaking; a girl never cried so many tears over him in… ever. Making his decision Naruto slowly pulled out a kunai Moka flinched as he brought out the object, but stilled trusting him.

"Listen Moka… I have used this kunai to swear upon my protection once before… and I will do it again." Meeting her gaze he sliced his hand, the blood was on the kunai and dripped down his hand. "I promise I will protect you, and come back to see you again."

Moka blinked away tears even the smell of the blood wasn't going to force her attention away from Naruto's words now.

"Here," Naruto said handing Moka the kunai, "I know it may be a little bloody and gross… but it will be a reminder to you that I never will break this promise."

Moka nodded tears now cascading down her cheeks.

"Alright," Naruto smiled before revealing his neck, "here you go, I know cutting my hand wasn't the best idea with you here… but you know it seemed to set the mood."

Moka smiled before once again leaning in drinking her fill.

_**Sorry to ruin your little… moment kit. **_The Kyuubi interrupted chuckling slightly at their antics, _**but we have to go now in order to return to our world.**_

_Alright… _Naruto thought closing his eyes taking a whiff of Moka's scent, surprised she smelled of cherry blossoms, yet smiled at how fitting it was.

He held her closer when he felt his canines begin to grow, and raw power once again fill his veins knowing this was going to be the last he saw of her in a long time.

"**Good bye Moka-chan."**

Moka pulled back shocked at Naruto's changed voice her eyes widening as she stared into his now crimson slitted eyes.

_Naruto… how… Are you a—_

Then he was gone in flames the same colors as his eyes… the only trace that he was ever here was the kunai… and the small trace of blood on her lip.

* * *

**Done… so hoped ya'll liked it.**

**Sorry I know it was a a tad OC… but I like setting serious tones in the beginning of my stories... and it's usually always short and not very interesting… I have been criticized by MANY people for it, so sorry about that. I usually lighten up the story a little and make it longer...**

**I need five reviews telling me whether or not to go on… and I want to know when do you want Naruto to come again?**

**In Rosario + Vampire I or II**

**Tell me in a review, and be awesome about it!**

**Later.**

**-XoverMasta**


	2. Protection

**Thanks for all your reviews and kind words, they mean a lot to me!**

**Again sorry for the dark sad chapter!**

**And this will be a Naru/Moka fanfiction **_**only**_**, I agree harems are overdone in a lot of cases…**

**Also sorry I would have updated sooner, but I was skimming through the manga deciding when to put Naruto in… and **_**how. **_**So sorry for the later update than planned, but hopes this makes up for it.**

**P.S. to everyone my main focus will alternate between Promises and Sealed Shinobi… right now though Promises is my main focus, as I am in LOVE with the manga Rosario + Vampire!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, and Naruto.**

* * *

**Protection**

The young man stared down at his opponent standing victoriously over the battered body. From most you would expect one who had just bested his opponents face would be filled with pride, or arrogance… but the young man's face was empty.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina, student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, proclaimed leader of Konaha Eleven, jailer/friend/partner of the Kyuubi (Kurama), Child of the Prophecy, Protector of the Moon and Snow Country, Savior of the Hidden Waterfall and Leaf Village, Defeater of Zabuza, Reibi, Pein, and now Sasuke was feeling nothing.

No sense of loss or victory, as he stared down at the man he used to call brother.

When he returned from Moka's world he was greeted with some bitter glares, shocked faces, names, and also… respect from his fellow shinobi. When he arrived at the village the two ninja on gate duty…Kotetsu and Izumo actually welcomed home and quickly took him to Tsunade who upon finding out he was alive immediately sent him to the hospital banning him from duties for the next month. And surprising everyone at the hospital Naruto got a frequent flow of visitors from his classmates, some Chunin, the Sand Siblings, and all of the Jounin senseis.

But when no one was visiting Naruto found his thoughts drifting on Moka, and the way her lips felt against his neck…

He never told anyone about her, and as the years passed he thought of her as merely a dream… but when Pein attacked the village and Hinata confessed the image of her was once again burned into his mind; with it an overflowing sense of guilt.

The remembrance of the promise he made to her froze his heart over.

And it broke his heart that her promise may be the only one he would ever break.

He tried to visit her—he really did, but couldn't because one he didn't even know how and two Kurama explained to him he was only able to transport him because he was on death's door and his fierce determination to live… both somehow triggering an effect in the seal that allowed Kurama to transport Naruto.

To where he was to be transported was completely random, so as Neji would say-fate had brought him and Moka together…

Naruto roughly shook his head trying to get the thought of Akashiya Moka out of his thoughts as he felt them enclosing on him… all his comrades, friends, and those who he considered family. He could hear their cheers, as they rejoiced over the fact one more of a powerful enemy was eliminated…

He couldn't help but to angrily bite his lip at this… right now cheering isn't what he wanted to hear, in truth he didn't want to hear anything…

He wanted to grieve in peace.

Even after Sasuke tried so many times to kill him, or hunt him down… he couldn't bring himself to hate him it wasn't just not his nature… but he also understood where Sasuke was coming from, and what hatred could do to people.

He was pretty sure that if he didn't meet Iruka, the old man, or Moka he would've turned out like him, thirsty for revenge, power, and the downfall of the Leaf. And if he had turned out like Sasuke, Naruto honestly wouldn't blame himself for it… those villagers treated him like shit, and he promised himself if he did become Hokage the first thing he would enforce was equality.

So lost in his own thoughts of Moka and the grief of killing Sasuke he didn't even notice Tobi appear in a swirl behind him until a hand grasped his head and held firmly.

Xx

Three years had passed since the day she met Naruto the promise he made to her still ringing in her ears. She still had the kunai which was badly stained, but even so couldn't bring herself to wash. And even though she sometimes denied it… she was still waiting for him to come back.

She had been waiting for him to come back since day one.

Aono Tsukune was her second friend, and second person she ever drank out of. And as delicious as his blood was it still lacked the tenderness Naruto's blood had.

Tsukune's blood was calming, warm, and delicate, while Naruto's was wild, flavorful, powerful, intense, and yet protective, and sweet. Naruto's blood was like a campfire a source of comfort, home, so complex and yet simple at the same time…

She had tried to bury her longing for Naruto in Tsukune, finding comfort in his kind words, and arms claiming him as one of her closest friends… and almost falling in love with him…

Almost.

Naruto always appeared in her mind when she as alone, or in her darkest, most sorrowful moments, and sometimes whenever she looked at Tsukune her mind would form cerulean blue instead of honey brown, or whisker-scars on tanned skin instead of almost flawless pale cheeks.

The bottom line was she was still in love with Uzumaki Naruto, and just kept denying it.

He was her first friend.

Her first crush.

Her first sense of home.

The first person she ever drank out of.

And he was _her _secret.

Even after Ura's constant questions on who he was as he was appearing in her mind more, and more often, the only thing she gave her was a name…

His name…

And now in her head out of reflex Akashiya Moka was screaming out that name wishing she had brought his kunai with her or anything else to protect herself from these… _monsters. _

She had awakened to the sound of footsteps outside her door, surprised when she had opened it Kurono Kurumu herself… sitting? And upon request she had followed the succubus, only for her to stop suddenly, try to pull off her Rosario, and then yell at her for hurting Tsukune, leaving Moka to walk away crying.

That's when he came.

Yoshii Kiria.

Along with him two Cyclopes.

As it turns out Kurumu was trying to protect Moka, but as Kiria whispered her promises of Tsukune Moka could almost see their friendship begin to crash in Kurumu's mind.

Now back against the tree, with only half her clothes on Moka closed her eyes awaiting the pain, the Cyclops would cause for their personal pleasure.

Closing her tear filled eyes as the Cyclops lunged forward their eyes burning with desire, she awaited the oncoming blow…

Only it never came.

Xx

Naruto screamed in agony, remembering Tobi's words at only needing his one hand to touch his face to end it. He felt Kurama leaving, and knew there was nothing he could do.

All he felt was helplessness.

Just like The Valley of the End….

And once again he felt the pull…

His eyes opened the whites of his eyes showing as he heard his name being cried out from everyone.

Hinata, Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Gaara, Ten-Ten, Neji, Bee, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tsunade, A,—the whole shinobi nations, and… Moka.

Moka was calling him…

Moka _needed _him.

Moka needed _his _protection.

Moka needed him to _keep_ his promise.

He felt Kurama root himself to the floor of his mind, his resolve strengthening as Tobi's grip tightened, the pull was exhilarating.

He was going to live.

This time he felt the portal being made.

He felt the strength of Kurama's efforts mix with his own and he disappeared in a yellow flash, living up to his father's name, red flames encircling his beaten body.

Now imagine.

You're exhausted, you have had the whole world riding on your shoulders, you just killed your best friend, escaping with a couple life threatening, and minor wounds, almost dying, and now in front of you is the grown-up version of the girl you saw five years ago being _raped_ by what looked like two giant, one eyed humans.

What emotions would you feel?

Anger?

Hatred?

Determination?

Possessiveness?

Well Naruto felt all of the above.

The girl that had been filling his mind for the last couple of years lay before him, and was being _attacked_.

The promise he made to her that had haunted him for the last five years; the promise of protection… was the promise he was now going to keep.

Naruto let out an inhuman snarl as he rushed forward; hearing the Cyclops taunt Moka was enough to put almost anyone on the edge.

He wasn't going to let any of his precious people be _raped, _or _killed._

He watched as Moka's eyes shined with acceptance as they closed, and he pushed himself forward new found anger shining in his eyes grasping back the Cyclopes' arm catching the said beast off balance.

Using his momentum he hoisted the Cyclops over his shoulder throwing him into a nearby tree, smirking at the sound of a satisfying crunch before quickly turning around to dispatch of the other Cyclops.

The said monster was staring at him, his one eye wide with fear, and just as he took a step back to run away he was slammed into the same tree as his partner with a kick to the face instantly knocking him out.

Naruto scowled at his opponents before his eyes softened as his attention shifted to the girl whose eyes were still tightly closed, tears still falling. This of course made Naruto's heart soften even more, one of the things he couldn't stand was a crying girl.

No matter who it was, if she was crying he felt compelled to comfort her.

So Naruto bent down, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Moka, breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms, and relaxed.

He had kept his promise.

Xx

She waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Yet the blow didn't arrive, the pain didn't come, and no more insults or lusty comments came her way…

Even so she didn't dare open her eyes.

She kept them closed as she cried in both relief and fear, stiffening when she heard a sickening crunch and a loud cry of pain. The relief vanishing, fear slowly filled her, of whoever was causing the pain.

Her hands formed fist in fear when she heard footsteps, the vibrations in the earth telling her the person was coming closer.

Tears were now streaming down her face.

Then the tears stopped.

As somebody hugged her.

Her eyes shot open at the familiar smell coming from the person, the delicious smell, the smell of blood.

Moka stared into the cerulean eyes of Namikaze Naruto who smiled weakly back at her.

"Moka-chan… long time no see… You ok?" Naruto murmured before he passed out in her arms, exhausted.

* * *

**So it's short. I know… That is why I am already a quarter way done with the second chapter!**

**Yeah!**

**Just telling you this scene is in manga chapter 26, Rosario + Vampire I.**

**So I got a lot of votes for II, but also a couple for I, so to compromise, I added Naruto in the middle of I.**

**Because of your votes.**

**I want Naruto and Moka to have more time together**

**I wanted Tsukune in there (It will get Kurumu, and Mizore off of Naruto… not so sure about Yukari)**

**I put him in when all the action comes… and I want to do a festival scene with Naruto and Moka. :P**

**Anyway review for this chapter and the next!**

**-XoverMasta**


	3. I'm Back

**Thanks for the love!**

**I really appreciate all the hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**They make my day!**

**And sorry about the OCness (At least that's what I think), I am portraying Naruto the way I wished him to be… serious, yet goofy at the same time you know.**

**IMPORTANT BELOW!**

**Some of you are confused on how Naruto ended up in Moka's world so I will explain… As I sort of explained in the last chapter there is a last resort kind of thing the Yondaime put into Naruto's seal that could only be activated in life threatening situations… and Kurama's help. In other words the back up in the seal can only be activated when both Naruto and the Kyuubi work together in a situation between life and death… and the Fourth knew/thought Kurama would only help Naruto when in a dire situation… so it was perfect! And for some of you that are still confused Kurama is still within Naruto!**

**And Ura doesn't know because she was still "asleep" as you would say, and Omote does have the power to keep some things from Ura if she wishes too…**

**Also remember Naruto passed out from his battle wounds from Sasuke, and taking down the two Cyclops.**

**Anyway on to da story!**

**And WARNING: I may not be able to update any of my stories for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto.**

* * *

**I'm Back**

Tsukune was jealous.

It had to be put as bluntly as that.

The surprise he felt when Kurumu had rushed up to him eyes full of shock, begging him to come to Moka, and at seeing the disbelief and confusion in her eyes Tsukune immediately jumped to the conclusion of the worst. So without hesitation he followed Kurumu to a hillside/graveyard, panicked at the sight of craters and smell of blood. His eyes had skimmed across the battle field looking for Moka…

And what he saw didn't please him.

Not one bit.

The pinkette was huddled over another boy—no man-rapidly tearing up pieces of clothing trying to patch wounds littered all over his body.

There were three things that bothered him about the situation; one the man was shirtless, two Moka was touching him… everywhere, and three Moka was looking at the blonde with an almost… desperate expression. As if him surviving was all that mattered.

It broke his heart, but upon Moka's request he helped half carry, half drag the man to the infirmary.

And since then Moka had not slept, or let go of the blonde's hand.

Even when he offered his blood to her in hopes of getting some kind of response from her, she had declined, but he could see it in her eyes and body language just how thirsty she was. Still she didn't take her eyes off the blonde, refusing even when she passed out from hunger to leave his side, her hand firmly holding his.

Tsukune had fought for her against another Outcast Ayashi, in his anger ripping the monster into pieces. And as he fought against the hybrid the realization of what he thirsted for came to him… blood.

He craved blood… but for Moka he refused to drink any.

Letting out a sigh at his predicament Tsukune walked towards class… only to be stopped by the Headmasters security guards.

Xx

He was light headed… tired…

He was sure he regained consciousness once or twice before once again blacking out… and he was also sure that each time he awoke someone had been holding his hand.

So once he finally came around and took one look at who was/had been holding his said limb… he almost lost consciousness again in shock.

Akashiya Moka in the flesh and blood was sitting right next to him meeting his gaze with anxious eyes, and for a long moment all they did was stare at each other. Both of them not saying anything, Naruto still trying to process what had happened, and Moka not wanting to be the first to break the silence.

If she did there was no doubt in her mind she would end up crying.

Finally after what seemed like hours it was Naruto who broke the eye contact, only for his eyes wander down to their interlocked hands. He playfully raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Moka who quickly released her grip on his hand.

"Moka-chan…" Naruto murmured making her attention go back to him as he once again grabbed her hand wanting to make sure she was real, "How… How long was I out?"

"T-Two days." She muttered the blush on her face matched her hair as Naruto played with her fingers not used to this kind of contact.

"Hm." Naruto grunted finding her fingers interesting as he had really never held any ones hand. "You weren't injured badly right?"

"H-Hai."

"Good." Naruto said sighing in relief his eyes flickering back to face as he released her hand now positive this wasn't a dream, "What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"W-Well Kurumu—you don't know her yet—came up to me after you passed out the other man had left… I don't know where too though… Well Kurumu apologized to me for… doing something she shouldn't have, and as a peace offering went to find one of my other friends Tsukune…" Moka couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at his name, "who helped me bring you here to the infirmary, after I tried to patch some of your wounds."

"Well," Naruto grunted smiling, "I'm still alive so you must have done a good job." Instantly regretting his words when Moka flinched quickly giving her his famous warm smile, "Thank you for that Moka-chan."

"Y-You're welcome." Moka said softly, blushing once more when her stomach let out a whine.

"You're hungry."

It wasn't a question.

"No…"

"Yeahhhh you are… Have you eaten anything in the last two days?" Naruto questioned sitting up slightly wincing at the soreness of his muscles, eyes filled with worry.

"Yes..."

"Moka… at least try to lie convincingly." Naruto said with a chuckle before tilting his head slightly, "Here…" at seeing her unsure expression Naruto let out a sigh, "Don't worry Moka, my body regenerates blood so fast I'm sure it won't even miss it."

"You sure?"

"Hai." Naruto smiled closing his eyes secretly eager, taking a sharp intake of air at the feeling of her breathing on his neck as she leaned in.

"Positive?"

"… Just hurry up and drink Moka," Naruto chuckled trying to loosen his muscles as they tensed in expectation.

His whole body tingled as he felt her jaw slowly open in an almost teasing fashion before gently tightening around his neck, and once again he felt the pleasant sensation he had only experienced twice before. On instinct he wrapped his arms around Moka holding her close to his body as she made small contented noises into his throat.

His eyes lazily flickered open at the sound of the door opening, his mind still drowsy from the feeling of Moka feeding on him.

"What's going on here~ Desu!" a voice screeched as the said door flew open, making Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation and Moka a squeak of embarrassment pulling away from Naruto her head snapping towards the voice.

"Y-Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu… nice to see you all," Moka said in cheerful awkwardness as they all—minus Yukari (she probably has imagined something like that more than once)—had their mouths gaping at the scene they had just witnessed, "Have you all met Naruto?"

"T-There's no time for that," Kurumu said quickly snapping out of her trance, "Tsukune just got expelled!"

"What—" Moka asked eyes widening in shock then anger, "Why?"

"We don't know," Kurumu said alight with panic, "Mizore only caught on because she was stalking Tsukune… and how many times have I told you not to follow _my_ Destined One around?" Kurumu huffed glaring at a girl—Mizore-with half-hearted anger; letting Naruto know this was probably a regular occurrence.

"Do you know where he is at least?" Moka asked breaking in as Mizore's mouth opened slightly stopping the fight that was about to ensue.

Mizore gave an unconvincing shake of her head her eyebrows crinkling in concern, "I only have the general idea of where he might be..." she said in her normal monotone eyes staring unblinking at Moka her gaze shifting between her and Naruto slowly connecting the dots.

"That's better than nothing~ Desu!" Yukari exclaimed eagerly pumping both fist in the air, "Let's go find Tsukune… and after we save him he will be so grateful, he will take both me and Moka into the bedroom an—"

"Be quiet you flat chested little girl—as if Tsukune would even consider you and Moka when he has me!" Kurumu growled hitting Yukari over the head, while Moka turned beet red.

Her attention once again turning to the blonde as he gently pulled on her sleeve a confused expression on his face and slight blush on his cheeks at what Yukari had been implying (the mental images of Moka were worth it though… not so much Yukari)…

"Does this happen often?"

Xx

Tsukune stared at the man from this "Anti-Thesis" on full alert, looking for the best ways to escape the situation without getting injured knowing he wasn't supposed to use his Ghoul powers unless there was no other option.

Upon entering the Board Chairman's office—to his complete and utter shock finding out he was the Exorcist—he was told he was to be expelled, because of this monster running around the school by the name of "The Graffiti Demon." And was told he was pretty much going to be used as a scape goat to lure him out… Not only was his life being put in danger, but the Exorcist also brought up the point of Moka… and the blonde haired man that had been found earlier. Which was a sore topic for Tsukune, almost instantly the Exorcist had shaken his resolve in his friendship with a certain pink haired vampire, leaving Tsukune confused, and shaken as he exited his office.

Him trying to gather his thoughts got him into this mess with almost no way out.

Now the Graffiti Demon stood in front of him a spray can in hand, and a giant smirk plastered on his face, and where his feet should have been were ice skate-like razor blades.

Now stained with his blood.

"Hmm," the demon smirked, "Such slow reflexes, with your current level of speed…" his head cocked to the side mockingly, "You will _never_ catch up with my legs." A smirk of victory already on his face the man rushed forward his right foot going for an axe kick... only to be stop his foot lightly touching Tsukune's neck as he looked past the human's shoulder eyebrows raised… "You're from the Newspaper Club aren't you?" he inquired.

Tsukune's gaze shot towards where the Ayashi was looking—his heart leaping in his chest when he saw Moka standing there hands on her knees as she regained her breath.

"Moka-chan," Tsukune murmured tears in his eyes in happiness, at the fact she left the blonde to come look for him.

"T-Tsukune," Moka greeted tiredly. "A-Are you okay?"

She and the girls had split up knowing they would cover more ground, each of them capable of helping Tsukune if he ran into any trouble. Although Moka had left Naruto with not as much enthusiasm as she would have had, she was still determined to help find her friend.

Besides if she didn't leave the Chairman would have kicked her out anyway.

"Ahh," Both of their attentions shot to the bored looking Ayashi, "You know her hmm? Well," he drawled, "This makes it… interesting."

Tsukune let out a gasp as the Hybrid shot backwards a maniacal grin on his face as he raced towards… "Moka!" Tsukune screamed his hand outstretched the overwhelming feeling of helplessness crossing him. "Watch out!"

Xx

Naruto lay on the hospital bed, his arm covering his eyes as he let out an exhausted sigh. Right after—and I mean _right_ after—Moka had left this creepy guy came walking into the room, dressed as some sort of priest.

And Naruto was just guessing on whim but… he didn't think this man was human.

The glowing eyes had nothing to do with his hypothesis at all.

Of course Naruto had instantly been suspicious of him, his paranoia spiking when the man commented on the battle against him and the Cyclops. He had listened carefully at what the man had to offer… shelter (which was near Moka), and education at a school full of monsters (education bleh! Monsters… meh).

And because the man was so generous he was only asking _little _favors in return.

"So you want me to keep an eye over that Tsukune guy, Moka-chan, and the others were talking about." Naruto inquired giving the man a deadpanned stare.

Nod.

"While helping out in this… 'festival.'" Naruto said with a grimace not exactly having good experiences at the said holidays.

Nod.

"Not only that, but also watching out for the _entire _school."

He got another nod.

"_And_ keeping an eye on this group, Anti-Thesis?"

"That about does it Uzumaki-san," the man said smiling eerily sending chills down Naruto's back. "So what do you say?"

"I hate to know what your requests usually are," Naruto answered chuckling uncomfortably before turning serious, "But if it the price to pay in order to keep Moka safe," Naruto closed his eyes momentarily before smirking as he shook the man's hand, "Ya got yourself a deal gramps… you owe me some money after this though."

"Hai, hai," the man chuckled before casting a glance over his shoulder as a demonic aura filled the air, "Looks like I have to be going now Namikaze-san… There is some… official business to attend too… I am Chairman after all."

Xx

Moka stared wide eyed at Tsukune surprise written all over her face as he turned to her, eyes reddish brown, and hair golden before collapsing his features once again becoming normal.

_W-What was that, _Moka thought biting her lip as she steadied Tsukune, _the vampire blood should have been sealed._

"Very good," Moka turned towards the voice mouth gaping, "Not bad at all… ignoring the danger, so focused on protecting… and also controlling such an… unstable power."

"B-Board Chairman," Tsukune said staring up at the Exorcist in shock.

"You have captured the problematic Grafitti Demon…" a wide smile appeared on the man's face as he gestured his foot to the bloodied monster, "You pass Tsukune... I shall cancel your expulsion… Of course only if you go through a condition…"

"W-What,"

"There is a… festival coming up, and I am in need of... helpers-yes that's the word… Will you "help"?" Before Tsukune could say anything the Exorcist spoke again, "Of course if you refuse I could expel you right here."

At this Tsukune looked down panicking, not turning to face Moka thoughts racing through his mind.

"Tsukune…" he turned to look up at Moka's sad eyes, "Don't do it… You can go back if you want to… there's no telling what dangers you will be facing."

The said boy's heart clenched at her words was he really so easy to let go of?

His fist tightened into fist before turning up to face the Chairman, "Chairman-san… I consent, I will help with the School Festival... If it means being with everyone."

_Especially with you Moka,_ Tsukune thought as he glanced at the pink haired girl who looked back at him sorrowfully, _I will become worthy of your love._

Xx

Now as Tsukune looked at the building he was to work at he couldn't help but inwardly cry.

"Why does this everything in this school have to be so weird!"

Little did he know someone just a couple meters away from him was saying the exact same thing.

* * *

**Mkay done… again!**

**Sorry bout that, don't worry the next chapter is going to be about… thirteen-fifteen pages… maybe longer.**

**This chapter was sort of a filler… sorry bout that.**

**It was to get Naruto's and Moka's reunion in while also adding a touch of Tsukune's jealousy and feelings… and yes.**

**NARUTO IS NOW PART OF THE SCHOOL COMMITTEE FESTIVAL PLANNING… PEOPLE!**

**YEAH!**

**AND Ura will appear VERY SOON!**

**Review!**

**-XoverMasta**


	4. I Hate School

**H-hey all… hehehe…**

**Um sorry for not updating this story in a while… I did explain I would be taking some time off though, so you guys were warned… but anyway I thank you all for the reviews.**

**THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**ANSWERS TO REVEIWS:**

**Cool Kakashi: ( You have got a lot of guts to start three stories simultaneously while completing none, You Bastard. ) **

**Hey that was just a joke. No hard feelings right? Anyways I like this story. It looks promising. Can you write Narutos skill points as a side note. I am sure that many people are wondering about Narutos strength out there. I would also like to ask - Whats with Narutos slitted red eyes and larger canines in ch 1. Is he a part demon or part Vampire. I also read your sealed shinobi and I am not planning to review it here. But that made one thing clear. You are the crossover master. I havent seen many crossover fics with this good plotline. **

**I hope you grow more as a writer and keep updating. To quote holy Shikamaru sama " It would be so troublesome if i dont read your stories further"**

**Bye. And I apologise if I was out of line.**

**Answer: Thanks, and just to tell you it's bitch not bastard, lol.**

**And I will make Naruto's skill points chart, maybe next chapter. I need some time to think about it first.**

**The slitted red eyes were just him changing into the Kyuubi, sorry if I got your hopes up.**

**And no you weren't out of line, I appreciate your review!**

**Alright if you guys have anymore question you'd like to ask, just ask it in a review and I'll try to answer you in a PM or in an Authors Note next chapter.**

_**READ BELOW**_

**This chapter may be a little fast paced, sorry about that, but I don't want to cover everything that happened during those chapters. Just key points.**

**In other words don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the awesomeness of Inner Moka**

* * *

**I Hate School**

Tsukune nervously glanced around the committee room, his nerves slightly lowered when he met Hokuto's calm gaze.

He didn't know why, but something about that man made Tsukune automatically trust and like him… even though just like everyone in the room he was a little strange…

He had met the man when he was pacing uncertainly outside the Student Dormitory. Hokuto had greeted him, and even though he stood a little less than a foot taller than Tsukune he wasn't at all intimidating. He had a warm kind smile, and seemed like someone he could get along with. He was even kind enough to introduce Tsukune to all the committee's members… the very _scary _members.

Uncomfortably Tsukune began to shift in his chair as the silence lengthened in the room; they were still waiting on the last member. And if he had heard right the member was new, just like himself. This news also provided Tsukune with some relief.

He wouldn't be the only one feeling uncomfortable during the meeting…

Or at least that's what he hoped.

"Well," Tsukune's attention shifted to an irritated looking Hokuto who was still standing at the head of the circular table, "since it seems the last member won't be coming _any _time soon. Shall we start the meeting n—"

"Sorry I'm late," Hokuto's gaze snapped to the window were his brown eyes met bored looking cerulean and stayed there. "I just got lost… on the road of life."

Hokuto stared at the man with a deadpanned expression, while internally he was struggling to figure out just how the newbie got into the building without his notice, "Whatever you say… please get down here and introduce yourself, so at least we can start the meeting."

"Yes sir," Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the silhouette it looked… familiar somehow. "Sup everyone." The tall male stepped into the light a smile on his foxy features, "The names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsukune could've fainted right there.

Xx

He could feel the boy's eyes on him.

He could feel the 'leader' of this whole council analyze his every move.

He could feel the one called Ueshiba _Mizuki _trying to sense his motives.

Naruto had listened carefully through Hokuto's entire speech; he would be lying to say he didn't hear the passion in each word the man spoke… But he'd also be lying if he said the passion was directed towards the school. The man was a great actor Naruto gave him that much, in fact he was sure without the Chairman's heads up he would've also fallen under the man's charm.

After the meeting Naruto had quickly gotten up to apologize to the man for being late, this time coming up with a slightly better excuse. The man had laughed at his lame attempt and waved it off, saying it was no problem.

But he had insisted, trying to see if the man under the mask Hokuto had so skillfully set up would reveal himself.

Which didn't happen.

Naruto had watched Hokuto leave his eyes narrowed in distrust, the man's eyes gleamed the way Kabuto's had.

Now the real reason Naruto was late was because he had been setting up explosive, and tracking seals around the facility with his shadow clones. He had specifically set up his tracking seals, so that they would fall upon any person that walked out the door… and all that took was a little ninja wire.

After his unsuccessful attempt to uncover Hokuto, Naruto had followed Aono Tsukune, who had been chatting aimlessly with Mizuki. He had kept his distance, but he was able to hear them both as their voices were carried by the wind.

He had listened to their whole exchange, not stepping in even after Mizuki revealed himself to be part of Anti-Thesis (seriously was the name 'Mizuki' must be cursed or something). Naruto _had _rushed to help Tsukune when he saw him go under, but restrained himself when he felt the presences of the two girls—Kurumu and Mizore—enclose in.

Those two being there gave him a chance to learn their capabilities and any possible skills.

They were… okay to put it nicely.

He was although impressed by Tsukune's strength, quickly categorizing him at about chunnin level. The girls-he'd say would go into Genin or low chunnin.

He had yet to analyze the young witch's or Moka's skill level…

"Aono Tsukune," Naruto said grimly as he stared down at the young brunette, "You have a great heart… I think you and I... may just become friends…" Naruto smirked, "Just a heads up that may be a bad thing."

With that Naruto turned away as Tsukune clutched Hokuto's hand seeming to be begging him about letting him help 'better' the school.

"A very _bad _thing."

Xx

"Amazing," Naruto turned to the awestruck human, "The school festival mood is everywhere."

"So it seems," the blonde smirked crossing his arms, "Feels good to know you're the one causing the excitement doesn't it?"

"Hai," Tsukune said a wide grin spread across his face.

Against his will the human found himself growing closer and closer to Naruto as the weeks moved on. The blonde's playful attitude, his serious, and yet humorous answers for-what seemed like-everything made him an easy person to like.

He didn't necessarily trust Naruto 100%, but as each day passed he was getting closer too.

"Only ten days away." Naruto sighed hanging his arms over the railing.

"Yeah..."

"You don't need a date for this damn thing do you?"

Tsukune stiffened slightly before shrugging, "I honestly don't know… Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," Naruto answered before grimacing, "I don't really like festivals…"

"And why is that Naruto-san?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to shrug, "They really never appealed to me…" he then glanced at Tsukune, "Are you excited?"

"I guess…" Tsukune said unsurely before laughing sheepishly, "I actually haven't really thought about it… I mean I was so busy preparing and all."

"Don't I hear you," Naruto groaned his shoulder's slumping, "It's like Hokuto was sent by the devil himself to torture us or something."

Both boys laughed uncomfortably at that.

It was true though.

The man had both Naruto and Tsukune on non-stop duty, they were filling out paper work, planning, setting up, or just doing whatever Hokudo bidded at all times. And if they asked question's the man would yell something about it all being for the betterment of the school, so they quickly shut up.

Tsukune because that too was his goal.

Naruto just didn't want Hokuto to give him one of his speeches.

This was actually their first break in the few weeks they had worked for the committee... and boy did it feel good to relax.

"What are you two doing?" Naruto and Tsukune looked at each other, eyes wide, before slowly turning their heads. "No breaks the festival is in ten days." Both of them found themselves being held by the collar, "Get back to work!"

"Ah shit." Naruto muttered.

Hey he was volunteered for this thing, and it wasn't like school was his absolute favorite place in the world.

Xx

Moka had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was eight days prior to the school festival, and she had been looking for Naruto as they did not see much of each other since—like Tsukune—he was now in the Committee. She truthfully just wanted to talk to him again, so she headed to the Student Dormitory… but instead of finding Naruto she found Hokuto… talking to Kiria.

Quickly she fled the scene in both fear and shock, before running back to the Newspaper Club meeting room. After she told her tale to the other girl's of Tsukune's 'Harem', Tsukune himself unexpectedly came barging his eyes shining with despair. He called all her and Kurumu's claims false, before once again running out looking for Hokuto in order to clear his name. This resulted in an enraged Kurumu, and a lot of panic.

So Moka acted upon instinct and took over the situation before announcing she was to look for Naruto, which earned her a knowing glance from Mizorer and a shrug of indifference from Kurumu.

The other girls went to find Tsukune.

Moka almost cried out in relief when she saw the orange clad student come out of the Teacher's lounge. In his hands seemed to be papers of some sort, but she dismissed the minor detail.

"Naruto!" she yelled glomping the said ninja's arm sending him slightly off balance.

"Oh. Hey Moka." Naruto smiled trying to prevent the papers from going on the floor, "What's u—"

"HokutoisanAnti-ThesisbutwhenItoldTsukunehe—"

"Whoa." Naruto laughed making a stopping motion with his hands, "Can you say that again, but _slower_?"

Moka took a deep breath, "Hokuto is an Anti-Thesis, but when we told that to Tsukune he wouldn't believe me, so he went out to search for Hokuto in order to ask him question's himself."

Naruto looked at Moka blankly trying to digest the information, while the said vampire looked at him worriedly when he kept silent. She shook slightly at the thought Naruto would reject the thought of Hokuto being part of Anti-Thesis like Tsukune had.

"Well." Naruto said finally making Moka's gaze snap to him, "I got to say it… I KNEW it!" Naruto yelled his fist clenching in anger a tick mark forming on his forehead, "That fucking son of a bitch, when I see him again I—"

"You believe me?" Moka squeaked relief filling her voice.

"Of course I do Moka," Naruto answered confusedly, "Why wouldn't I?" then once again his temper flared, "But you said _Tsukune_ didn't! Man am I going to have a talk with—wait." Naruto's eyes widened alarmingly, "Tsukune went _after_ Hokuto?"

"H-Hai."

"Is he an idiot?" Naruto asked looking up at the ceiling in utter amazement, "I mean really, he walks right into the potential enemy's trap. Man, no one can rightfully call me the idiot anymore." He then proceeded to pick up Moka bridal style, making the said girl blush.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Carrying you?" Naruto said unsurely, not seeing anything wrong with the situation, "I know where Hokuto is, and it will be faster this way… Right?"

"I g-guess," Moka answered avoiding Naruto's gaze as her hands clutched his shirt, closing her eyes when Naruto took off in a rush. The wind blowing in her face as the blonde shinobi seemly flew through the school, his sights fixed on a certain destination…

Then they were stopped.

By an old… _friend._

"_You_," Naruto snarled as he clutched Moka possessively, his teeth bared in anger.

"Well it's nice to see you again too… Akashiya Moka… Namikaze Naruto."

"Kiria." Naruto said blandly shifting his arms so Moka could get more comfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" the other blonde smiled, "Isn't it obvious?" he then stood his book dissapearing and in it's place a scythe, "To stop you... I can not let you pass... for Moka and Tsukune together would mess up Hokuto's plans.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he critically as he rapidly analyzed options for the situation, "What's your game Kiria? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"What?" Kiria questioned, tilting his head obvioudly amused, "Do I need a 'what?' It's interesting... that is all."

Naruto's nostrils flared in anger, "So you are killing, hurting, and planning to destroy innocent, because it's _interesting_!"

"Pretty much," Kiria smiled lazily, "I suppose it's also for the Great Barrier."

"Barrier?"

"Oh yes, you don't know." Kiria said slowly circling Naruto, "The Great Barrier is what protects the achademy, it keeps human's from entering..." Kiria smiled madly, "But don't you think that's unneccessary! Without the Barrier the human and Youkai worlds would combine... It would be so much more interesting!"

Moka stared at Kiria shock written all over her face. "Y-You guys don't mean to..."

Kiria simply smiled at both her and Naruto.

Xx

Tsukune glared at Hokuto, his muscles tense in anger.

This man was a liar.

A deceiver.

He should have listened to Kurumu… and Moka...

Oh Moka...

But his apologies would have to wait.

"Hokuto," Tsukune announced his voice filling with strength, "You will regret—"

"Ever—"

"Angering—"

"Us."

Tsukune glanced around at his friends a slight smile forming. They would fight together… just how it should be… He although tried not to notice… a certain pink haired vampire, wasn't there.

* * *

**Alright sorry for the sucky chapter, I know I also promised an uber-long chapter, but you know I decided I should end here before I got too caught up in the scene changes.**

**And I also got this really bad case of writer's block… well for this story.**

**I will probably fix this chapter later.**

**Anyway, sorry, about that, but if you guys don't mind me changing scenes frequently, and the sort of bad ideas then… I will make the chapters longer.**

**Tell me what you want in a review.**

**-XM**


End file.
